


The Joke

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How about Ray is sent a pair of breast implants as an insult, calling him a woman. While Ray just laughs it off, Joel is actually upset by someone insulting his BF. Ray makes a joke out of it to make Joel feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joke

“So the joke here is that being a woman…is a bad thing?”  

“The ‘joke’ is that someone’s trying to insult you Ray,” Joel hissed back at his boyfriend, Ray just made a ‘I don’t give a fuck’ face and threw the contents of the brown box in the trash.

“There it’s over.”

“You’re not upset that someone just fucking sent you breast implants and a note that said-”

“I know what the notes said. It’s the fucker’s fault he spent his money on this shit to try and make me upset.”

“And you’re not upset?”  
“Have you seen the comments on the video’s we make Joel? It’s gonna take more than a few insults to bring me down.” Joel stared daggers into Ray’s skull.  
“But you’re upset right Joel?”

“I’m upset that someone had the nerve to insult you like this yeah.” Joel was fuming, he hated when people had the gall to say shit to Ray but actually doing something to try and make him upset was crossing the line. There was a difference between words and actions and when people started to cross the line that’s when shit would start.

“I know why you’re really upset though,” Ray jeered. _Time to avoid this topic like the plague so they didn’t start a fight!_

“Why?” Joel knew what Ray was trying to do.  
“You wanted me to try them on first before throwing them out right?”

“What? Don’t be stupid.”  
“Well you are kinky…”

“Ray.”

“Joel.”

“You’re avoiding the topic.”  
“You’re avoiding the fact that you feel extremely overprotective of me and feel the need to defend me at every turn.”

“But-”

“ShhhhHHHHHH.”

“Don’t aggressively shoosh me.”

“You know I think I would look good in a dress.”

“That- I don’t even.”

“I think the fans would love it. I can look manly as hell with a fucking dress on.”

“That’s not the-”  
“Are you saying that I’m not manly as fuck?” Joel realized that he has completely lost control of his life at this point, he sighed and rubbed his face.

“Do you have to make a joke out of everything?”  
“As a matter of fact I do.” Joel shook his head in defeat. Maybe he’d pick up this fight again another day.

 


End file.
